Dreary Sky
by Dragon of Athena
Summary: XXCOMPLETEDXX In season 7, there is a potential slayer called Chloe, she ends up committing suicide by hanging herself. This is her story, her life and all the events that lead to her death. I'm crap at summaries but please R&R!
1. Life Before Now

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT, repeat DO NOT own BtVS in any way, shape or form. (Except the loads of rectangles that contain my Buffy Videos.) It is owned ALL by Joss Whedon. (What a lucky man he is!) Please note: I am NOT Chloe Sanchez, she was an actual character off of Buffy and if you don't like my story, then tough luck as it is meant to be depressing…**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Part One

The day was cloudy, all sunshine extinguished by the blanket of grey covering Sunnydale. That is pretty much ironic I think to myself. I felt no hope of survival, I was in-training, and I was a potential slayer. This is the pitiful story of myself: Chloe Sanchez.

There is no right in my life, only wrong. I was once told by a girl called Dawn to look on the bright side of things, but she doesn't get it, there is no bright side, not in my life anyway, just people who pummel you down to the ground.

Buffy, the Slayer, believes in hope; she hopes to win the coming battles, but after everything that has happened to me, I believe the only reason why we live, is to die at the end of it.

It was 1994, when my parents disappeared; no-one knows what happened to them. But I do. Vampires murdered them. I was only four years old and evil scum killed them! The only happiness I will feel, is when I take revenge, come hell or high water I will avenge their deaths!

I doubt I will catch the vampires who did it though, as I said before; I don't believe in hope, only a possibility of succeeding. To avenge my parents' deaths, I will help in this fight, slayer abilities or not.

The potential Kennedy, makes me do push-ups in the mud, for getting a fighting move wrong. I'd like to see her do all of the training we have to. She thinks she's the boss, I'm an equal, I shouldn't be beneath her! She even thinks she has the likelihood of winning a battle against Buffy herself.

All the world and everything in it is trying to push me 6 feet under, eventually everyone will be anyway, so it doesn't matter. Now that was just my little nag on who I think the real bad guy is, now back to my dark story.

Six years after the deaths of my Mom and Dad, a guy walked up to me in the local ice-cream store. He talked with a strange British accent. He told me there was a possibility that I could be the chosen one, the next slayer.

At first I just thought he was an escaped Looney from the mental hospital. My friends believed me at least. After a while, I thought about it more and more, and I began to believe the legend of the Slayer.

The guy that was in the ice-cream store yet again bumped into me. He called himself a Watcher, but I could call him James Brent. He withdrew me from my schooling, and began to educate me in the way of Slaying.

He began to be the father I never had. It was just us two, my life as a loner was had taken-off, I lost contact with any friends that I might have had. The only one I had contact with was James.

Then five years on (present day) another Watcher called Rupert Giles, only just figures out I'm a potential, they thought I had no comprehension of what was happening. They thought I had no clue, but the truth is though, I know more than they all do. So he tells me the story of the slayer, the same one James would tell me.

What happened to James you ask? Well, when I was thirteen, the same vampires bit into his evermore bleeding neck and had drank until the blood-loss killed my Watcher. Why are those same vampires doing these things to me? What did I ever do to them? Maybe they realized that I would be a slayer and they wanted to weaken me, so that when I was imbued with Slayer abilities, it would be an easy kill. All it did was bring-about a stronger heart.

If you looked at me now, you wouldn't notice eleven years of external and internal damage. I won't describe myself to you, as I consider myself as hideous.

My existence is meant to have an early death. In some ways, I never wanted to be born. On the outside I look like a joyous child, ready to battle Turok-Hans but inside… the pain goes beyond screaming, it transcends the idea of hurt. I live inside a hell, a hell the creatures of the dark made.

In a way, that is worse than death. It makes you want to take your own life to end the suffering. I see no point in suicide, when I die; I want it to be a noble death, one where I might be remembered.

I think that the people who believe in hope are the real delusional ones. The fact is it is just a stage of denial. It isn't like it matters though, as I said before; in year's time we're going to be decomposing in caskets. I figure that I will be in mud or compost. This is my life up to now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**To my Readers and Reviewers:-**

**I hope you guys like this story. If you're a reader of What Happens Next you will have noticed it hasn't been updated in a while, my energies have been focused on this story. This was a test chapter to see what people think before I put up part 2. (chapter 2). When Part 2 is up that means it is completed. It will include more characters off of Buffy, I promise… but you have to R&R.**


	2. Life Cut Short by Evil

**Disclaimer: I still don't own BtVS in any way. Enjoy my story this is the final chapter! - Oh yeah and R&R**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Part Two

As you've just read, my life hasn't exactly been chocolates and daffodils. Surviving on my own was tough but I managed. Now I have to spend all my time with the other potentials- most of whom are full of themselves. Especially Kennedy!

Buffy calls us innocent, (what she really means is stupid,) little girls, waiting to be picked off one by one. She is the real clueless one. She's the one with no idea about what is going down, but I have known for a while. The First evil, the thing that created evil. How do I know this you ask? It told me.

It has been talking for a while to me and I've tried ignoring the evil, but some of the points that it makes are true. It comes to me in the form of James. That is why I listen to -him- No! It!

He is the only one I trusted, when he died; so did my trust, I consider it simple to me. You don't carry the feelings inside you, they are placed on someone by you, if they die; so does that sense of reasoning: like I said simple really.

Today is more 'training'. To me that means, "I'm Buffy, I'm gonna give you potential slayers lots of inspirational pep talks while Kennedy makes you do push-ups." The others think it is all fun and games. It isn't. It is pain and suffering and dying, no room for the thought of fun. I know I was meant to be a slayer, but I think they should ask themselves; do they even know what slayer means?

The day is clearing up, but no sunshine beams down on me. The more I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen sunshine. I've been kept in the dark all my life except the truth about evil and slaying.

I've realized something, the only reason why all this 'past' stuff keeps coming to the front of my memory, is because of The First. Even as you read this it talks to me. He is bringing the pain back, the pain I try so hard to forget. I don't think anyone has suffered as much as I have.

Buffy says she's the one who has gone through the most out of all of this, with the slayer thing, but she takes what she has for granted – I don't. She has a home, she has loads of supportive friends, and GOD- She even has family! I have none of what she has, but I don't feel jealous, or do I? No I'm not! Evil is creeping and crawling all over, inside my brain and it's filling my head with provoking thoughts. I can't tune it out completely. James- no- The First keeps telling me all these horrible things. Things I know the real James wouldn't of said but it sounds and looks like him so much. I HAVE to ignore him. It I mean.

It twists my words and my mind, next it will be body and soul. No! It might take my mind but it will never take my soul. Over the years I learned one thing; all you have is your soul, nothing matters. Even though hope enters into your soul, I rejected mine, because it won't help me. I don't need it. It just disguises failure.

It haunts me, I wish for redemption, for what you ask? Everything: from being born to tying my shoes. No-one wanted me here, hell I didn't want to be here. Why does all of this stuff happen to me? I'm haunted by everything. Everything I do gets scolded at. And why the hell am I asking these stupid-ass questions? It's The First; it won't leave me alone, why? I wonder if that's rhetorical question. Deep down I know why and so will you, once you've finished reading my story.

The slayer is preoccupied with telling a speech down in the basement, with the rest of the Potentials, and Spike. I'm in the garden trying to get peace and quiet, not a novelty, but I didn't come here for novelties. I came to fight evil scum. I want to help all those poor families that have lost people to Vampires. Maybe one day I'll find them. There's that hope filtering through again, why? Not even I can ask myself.

Ooh, there are two bringers! Ready to kill me, I'm _really_ scared, not. They take out blood-singed daggers. I don't need a weapon, I am the weapon, we've all got to remember that we're not individuals, we are tools used by other people. I am the weapon. They run at me, but I don't run away. I don't fear them.

One goes to stab me, I duck and kick him, and his dagger drops to the ground. I grab it and I plunge it into his spleen- or I think it was, a couple of stabs usually does the job though, no matter where you put it. One bringer down… one gone. I go back inside as my energy is drained. I don't want to be the hunted- I want to be the Hunter. Oh great! Buffy has just seen me walk through the door. Oh- and here is another new thing, she has an angered expression placed on her face. I await more scolds. They do come.

She hadn't seen me. Which is good in a way; I suppose. I don't want to have attention on me. I want to be in the shadows- or do I? Why must it hurt me, the First? I haven't done anything. Exactly, I haven't done anything, I am un-worthy. I should die! No, I shouldn't. It twists my thoughts. I'm trying so hard, to get rid of it. Maybe I'll tell Buffy, but she won't be able to help me. I won't bother her with my situation of life and death, it's not like she'll care.

How long am I going to carry on like this? I live in a hell, inside and out. Evil is in the guise of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and James. It keeps switching between the two; they tell me I'm worthless and that I'm not important to the Grand Design. Good is in the guise of Buffy the Vampire Slayer too, but not James. Even this side of the force makes me feel worthless.

Very, very early morning

Too much torture, not enough will to live on. There's no happiness in Sunnydale, neither good. Just people saying they are. People are just tools, I happen to be one of those tools. I was played, like a game, by both sides; and they won. I've gotten some bed sheets and I'm wrapping them up to make a noose. They might have my mind but like I said before; they'll never have my soul. It keeps talking to me to do it. I'll take my time.

_Into every generation,_

_There is a slayer,_

_She **alone **will have the strength and skill to kill the vampires._

I lived my life alone, I slayed alone; I guess I was really cut out for it. I really was meant to be a slayer. It doesn't matter anymore; because right now I'm decomposing in mud. At least now I'm with my parents and James.

The End

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**To the readers:- **

**This is the end of Chloe Sanchez's story. I hoped you enjoyed it. There is a moral to this story: If you live alone, odds are you die alone. She cut herself off from the world, the world just repaid the favour. Her hopelessness was her demise; be hopeful, for the world isn't really that bad!**

**To my reviewers:- **

**Moonjava: My only reviewer for this story. I'm happy that you liked it; this is the second and last part of Dreary Sky. I HOPE you enjoyed as much as I have writing it. **


End file.
